Best Fiends' Brother
by Jet Engine
Summary: Tired of countless defeats, the Rowdyruff Boys decide that they need help-so they make a new brother! Bunny is not in this story, but she is mentioned. Inspired by "Twisted Sister." Contains surprise characterXOC.
1. Prologue

**Note: This story has absolutely ****_nothing_**** to do with my PPG songfics. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Best Fiends' Brother**

**Prologue**

The Rowdyruff Boys flew to the forest, steaming. They had just lost another fight with the Powerpuff Girls. Their muscles ached as they arrived at their house (formerly Fuzzy Lumpkins' house, but they drove him away from it).

They walked in and Butch punched Boomer in the stomach in frustration. "Ugh! I can't believe we lost _again_!"

"Neither can I," Boomer said, holding his now hurting stomach. "But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on _me_!"

"Yap, yap," the green-ruff replied. "I can't help it if you're a human punching bag."

At this, his brother tackled him. Brick rushed in between them. "If you knuckleheads are done here," he began, annoyed. "I'd like to rip the Powerpuffs limb from limb."

Boomer looked at his brother, a little taken aback. Hadn't they been through enough, today? "Hadn't we through enough, today?" he asked, echoing his own thoughts.

Brick smacked the blue-ruff in the face. "Quit being such a baby," he told him. _I swear_, he thought. _Boomer gets more like that idiot, Bubbles, every day._ "We just have to change tactics. All we've been doing is attacking them up front. No plans. We've winging it, and it's been getting us NOWHERE!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Grand Master of Strategies?" Butch asked Brick sarcastically.

Brick rolled his eyes, then said "I don't know, but it's gotta be something huge! Something unexpected, and totally evil!"

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, I know. But, hey, it's the prologue-it's not gonna be very long. Please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapter (unless you don't count the prologue as a chapter. If this is the case, than it's the first chapter)! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

The next day, Brick decided to go for a walk around the city. He figured it would help to clear his head and come up with a way to get back at the PPGs. His stomach growled. He looked at his watch. 12:46. Lunchtime. Brick spotted two teenagers-one with spiky blond hair and thick glasses, and one with black hair that was partted in the middle, both looking kind of nerdy-chatting and eating hot dogs. He was about to rush over and steal the hot dogs, when his super-hearing detected their conversation.

"Did you hear about that Powerpuff Girl, Andrew?" the one with black hair asked his friend.

"You mean the one who let all the prisoners out of jail?" Andrew-the blond teen-asked.

"Yeah, man. I hear she exploded!"

"Hey, nerds!" Brick called, startling both of them. "Get over here." They hesitated; they knew who Brick was. "NOW!" At this, they ran over to him, shaking with fear.

"D-do you need something?" Andrew asked.

"Tell me about this Powerpuff."

The two teens looked at each other. "Tell him, David," Andrew told his friend.

"No, way," David replied. "You tell him!"

Brick lost his patience. "SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING USEFUL!"

Terrified, they told the red-ruff about Bunny, the purple Powerpuff Girl. They explained what they had heard about her. That she let all of Townsville's prisoners escape. That she beat them up to protect her sisters. That she was unstable, and exploded as a result of it.

"But that's all we know," David said when they were finished. "I swear!"

"C-can we go now?" Andrew asked.

Brick replied "alright, you can go...after you give me your weeners."

* * *

"Really? The Puffs did that?" Boomer asked after Brick told him and Butch what the teens told him.

"Who cares?" Butch asked, annoyed by Boomer's curiosity. "I'm just glad this-Bunny-chick is out of the picture. One less Puff ta deal with."

"Don't you nincompoops get it?" Brick asked, annoyed by both of them. "We could never defeat the Powerpuffs, because we're equally matched. If-"

"If we're equally matched," Butch interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Then how come we keep losing?"

"Shut up!" the red head replied. "If we had a new recruit, we'd outnumber the Puffs!"

"Okay," Butch said. "But where are we gonna find someone as evil and powerful as us?"

"Simple, we make him the same way that goofball-monkey-man made us."

"You mean in a toilet?" Boomer asked, disgusted at the memory.

Brick smacked him. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

**I wonder what Brick's idea is. Wait a minute...I'm the author! I ****_know_**** what his idea is! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Let us continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ingredients**

Midnight. The Rowdyruff Boys flew to the Utoniums' house. Not wanting to wake the Powerpuff Girls, they picked the front door's lock with a credit card they stole and floated in, quietly. They floated through the house until they found the professor's lab and entered it.

"There it is," Brick whispered, pointed to the chemical X. "Let's grab it and go."

"Yeah," Butch agreed. "I don't want to be in the Powerpuffs' house, or any girl's house, longer than I have to."

Boomer grabbed the chemical X and accidentally knocked over several beakers while doing so. "Oops..."

Butch opened the lab door and peered through it. "All clear," he reported.

Angry and annoyed, Brick smacked Boomer. "Idiot!" he insulted. "Are you _trying_ to get us caught?" Not waiting for an answer, the leader turned to Butch and pointed to a large pot. "Grab the giant bowl-thing over there, and let's bail!"

* * *

It was morning, and the boys were back home, standing in front of the pot and the beaker of chemical X.

"So," the blond said with a puzzled expression on his face. "What do we do now?"

"We need to put in the stuff dudes are made of, duh." Butch answered matter-of-factly. "So...what _are_ dudes made of?"

"Snips, snails, and dog tails," Brick answered, rolling his eyes. "Boomer, get some snips. Butch, snails. I'll go find a mut. Move it!"

* * *

Boomer crashed through the roof of the pet shop, grabbed a snake in a tank, and flew off.

* * *

Butch wasn't sure where to get snails. He flew around until he heard a woman scream "eek! Garden slugs!" He flew down, grabbed the slugs, and flew towards his home, too fast for the woman to see him. He looked at the slugs. _I guess these are close enough to snails_, he thought.

* * *

Brick was on his way to the pet shop (the same one Boomer was at), when he spotted the Talking Dog and flew to him. He pulled on his tail.

"OW!" the Talking Dog cried. "Stop! What are you doing!?"

When Brick's grip slipped, several hairs came off of the tail. He picked them up and flew away, leaving the dog confused and in pain.

* * *

"Alright," the red-ruff said when they had all returned to their house. "Boomer, put in the snips."

The blond was confused. "Snips?"

"Yeah, snips. You know, hair? Pieces of it? _That stuff you were supposed get_?"

Boomer gulped. "But...but I thought you said _snakes_." He held up the tank with the snake in it.

He prepared to be smacked, and was relieved when his brothers exclaimed "AWSOME!"

"I never thought I'd say this," Butch said. "But good job, Boomer!"

"Yeah," Brick agreed, taking the snake out of the tank and putting it in the pot. "That snake should make the new guy a whole lot eviller!"

Boomer grinned. He was very rarely greeted by his brothers.

Brick put in the tail fur, explaining that the actual tail wouldn't come off. Butch put in slugs, and his brothers agreed that they _were_ close enough to snails. Brick poured in the chemical X, and mixed them together with a tree branch he had found on the way home. The three of them looked closely at the things in the pot. They bubbled and sizzled. Then..._KABOOM_! An explosion sent the boys flying across the room. They looked up, and smiled evilly at what they saw.

* * *

**You probably have a good idea of what they saw. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Meet the new guy! He's ****_really_**** deep.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Brent**

A boy about the Rowdyruffs' age was floating above the pot. Like the RRBs, he had no fingers, no toes, no nose, no ears, and oversized eyes. His eyes were dark purple, and he had brunette hair with bangs that covered his right eye (_his_ right, that is). He wore the same clothes as the RRBs, except his shirt was dark purple with a black stripe, instead of red, blue, or green.

The Rowdyruff Boys looked up at their new brother. "Sweet!" Butch exclaimed. "It worked!"

"What do you think we should call him?" Boomer wondered.

"My name is Brent," the purple-ruff said cooly. "Remember it...if you want."

Brick looked him over. "He seems tough."

Brent smiled slyly. "Back at ya, Brick."

"How do you know my name?"

"I just do."

The RRBs didn't know it, but Brent was born with an incredible amount of knowledge. He knew his brothers' names right away. He knew they wanted to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and he knew why.

"Wow," Boomer said in awe. Brick slapped him.

"So, Brent," Butch said. "I guess we should probably explain what we're planning on doing now that you, uh, exist."

"You hope to destroy the Powerpuff Girls." The Rowdyruffs looked at each other, puzzled. Brent shrugged. "I know things." He walked to the door, said "I'll be back later," then left, leaving the other Ruffs staring at the door in silence.

Butch broke the silence. "What the heck just happened!?"

* * *

Brent flew around Townsville, taking in the sights. He quickly decided that he liked doing that-just flying around with no specific destination. It relaxed him.

He saw a lot of things. From a dog chasing a cat, to a mother feeding her baby, to a...

Brent stopped mid-flight. Something caught his attention. He flew to the park-the source of the sight. He saw it. A girl, fingerless, noseless, seemingly toeless (he couldn't tell, because she was wearing shoes, but he had a feeling she was). She had large blue eyes and blond pigtails.

* * *

**I'll give you one guess as to who it is. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Always expect the unexpected...or don't. Whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Surprise Character**

"Hey, Cutie," Brent greeted smoothly. "What's your name?"

The girl punched him in the stomach. "Get lost, ya-little-reject!"

He put his arm around her. "Well, I can see that a certain someone's _quite_ the fireball. You like to cause trouble, don't you?"

She crossed her arms. "What's it to ya?"

Brent chuckled. "Well, I'm a bit of a bad boy, so I like a good trouble-maker."

"Really?" she asked casually. _He _does_ seem like a bad boy,_ she thought. "The name's Brat. What's yours?"

"Brent," he answered. "Brat...I like that name. It's sounds mean and heartless, like me."

Brat giggled-something she didn't normally do. "You're pretty deep, ain't ya, Brent?"

The RRBs arrived. "There you are!" Brick exclaimed, irritated. "What the heck is wrong with you, Brent!?"

"You just left for, like, no reason!" Butch added.

"Yeah," Boomer agreed. "We were worried _sick _about you! Weren't we fellas?" Brick smacked him. Boomer may have been worried, but his brothers sure weren't.

"Relax, gang," Brent soothed. "Don't excite the little she-beast."

The RRBs gaped. "Are you talking about that Powerpuff Girl?" Boomer asked.

"Not unless you mean Power_punk_ Girl, Stupid," the blue-punk replied rudely. "I would rather lose my super powers than be one of those good-for-nothing Puffs!"

Butch looked her over. "You've got super powers?"

"Who cares?" Brick got up in Brent's face. "Listen, you! We didn't create you so you could flirt! We created you so you could help us destroy the Powerpuff Girls! So, say goodbye to your little girlfriend and-"

"Brat isn't my girlfriend." _Yet,_ Brent thought.

Brick growled. "THAT'S IT!"

* * *

**What? Did you expect Bubbles? Well, it ****_wasn't_**** Bubbles! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Last chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just Like Bunny**

Brick charged at Brent. Brent held up his hand, and a force field appeared. Brick slammed into it.

"Amature," Brent mocked. He fired at his brother/creator with his laser eye beams.

Brick blew fire at him, and he avoided it. Brent became nervous. _Force fields and laser eyes are the only powers I have!_ He thought. But he couldn't give up. He _refused_ to lose. He was about to fire more eye beams, when he became increasingly warm. His competitive nature made him ignore it. He fired more eye beams. Brick kept dodging.

Meanwhile, Brat, Boomer, and Butch were betting on who would win.

Brat twirled her pigtail. "5 bucks says the purple cutie loses."

"Okay," the brothers said.

"Hey, uh, Brat," Butch said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"And how come you look so much like Bubbles?" Boomer added.

"Well," she began. "That's kind of hard to explain. You see, I'm from a parallel universe. Bubbles Utonium is my goody-two-shoes counterpart. I'm much tougher and eviller than she is. I'm just here, because I was bored. Figured I could hit someone new."

"Oh," they said, not really understanding.

While fighting, Brent started to feel light-headed and _really_ hot, as if he was fighting in the desert, with no food or water. He floated to the ground, barely conscious.

"Ha ha!" Brick gloated. "Looks like you don't have what it takes to beat me!"

Brent groaned, then started glowing lavender.

Brat knew what was happening. "Take cover!" They flew in various directions.

Brent glowed brighter, and brighter, and..._BOOOOOOOOM_! He exploded.

The Rowdyruffs stared at where their creation once stood. "What the heck!?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"I believe I can explain." Brat walked up to them. "Something similar happened to my sister. Her name was Bernice. My other sisters and I created her. But we used the wrong ingredients, so she blew up."

Brick smacked Boomer. "I told you not to put in a snake!"

"_Me_!?" Boomer exclaimed. "Butch put in slugs instead of snails!"

"Don't look at me!" Butch pointed at Brick. "Maybe if Brick had put in an actual tail, Brent wouldn't have blown up!"

As the boys continued to argue, Brat flew away, rolling her eyes.

**The End**

* * *

**I'm not sure if Brick ****_really_**** has fire breath, but he might. Please review!**


End file.
